1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for positioning a patient interface on the head of the user.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Patient interfaces serve the purpose of delivering respiratory gas provided by the ventilation device to the patients. Patient interfaces can be realized in different embodiments, for example as nasal or full-face masks. The patient interface is typically connected to the ventilation device by means of a respiratory gas hose and is fixed on the head of the user.
Since the patient interface has to be worn hour after hour or night after night by the patient, high demands are made on the wearing comfort.
Along with the precise fit of the patient interface, the fastening and fixing on the head of the user is important in order to avoid unpleasant pressure points and perviousness or leakages.
To ensure secure positioning of the patient interface in the region of the face of a patient, and to reduce the forces which act on the face, patient interfaces are used with forehead supports. These types of forehead supports are often too complicated, however, for the patient and in the majority of cases cannot be adjusted without time and effort.
The forehead supports available to date on the market are frequently provided with complicated adjusting devices and are sometimes not self-explanatory. After removal—which is necessary to clean the mask thereof—the user has to note the latching position of the forehead support and has to re-adjust it time after time.
It would be advantageous to have available an adjusting device for a patient interface which enables simple positioning of the patient interface and improves the wearing comfort of the patient interface.